


Embarrassment of Riches

by Morningside



Series: that's no moon, that's a space threesome [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningside/pseuds/Morningside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both like that, Rey and Finn, so serious about their pleasures. If Poe has any gift to give them, it’s the lesson that love is for laughter.</p><p>It's OT3 porn.  Some feelings may be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment of Riches

At first, Finn takes to sex with the same reckless gusto that he applies to everything else in his new life. He’s never enjoyed another person’s body with his own before, and he dives right in with his combination of bluster, eagerness, and awe. He’s so achingly _good_ , and has so much to prove, and Poe and Rey are the lucky ones who get to benefit from his enthusiasm.

But then there’s a few mishaps. Poe’s cock makes him gag, and not in a fun way, and he goes off like a shot the first few times he tries to enter Rey. Then there’s the incident with the rimming, and the sprained groins… The point is, it’s not easy to coordinate three bodies in a bed, particularly when two of them are unaccustomed to the standard two-person tango, and some minor humiliations are unavoidable in the process. Poe grins and tries to kiss away the sting of embarrassment, but after a string of failed experiments, Finn loses some of his verve. He's slowing to take initiative, starts following his partners’ leads. He always gives, but stops taking for himself.

And yeah, Poe can hardly complain to be an object of Finn’s studious devotion. The guy’s a quick learner, once he lets himself relax, and he just _glows_ when Poe murmurs affirmations – _yeah, buddy, just like that, there you are._ And from the way his big hands grab Rey’s hips when she’s grinding down on him with feral fierceness, the way his big eyes shine up at her in wonderment, he doesn’t think that Rey’s exactly complaining either.

But it breaks his heart a bit to see even a shade of the old Stormtrooper in Finn’s hesitancy. Imperial child-soldiers are never allowed to claim their joy, never taught to find delight in their mistakes, never shown that their vulnerability is a gift. He wants to see Finn naked and laughing.

(They’re both like that, Rey and Finn, so serious about their pleasures. If Poe has any gift to give them, it’s the lesson that love is for laughter.)

So, when they’re all together, Poe makes his move. They’re naked on their pushed-together beds, kissing their relief at having survived for another reunion into each other’s skin. He pauses, shoots Rey a meaningful glance. She nods, sits up to watch.

“Finn, gorgeous,” he breathes into Finn’s neck. “I wanna try something a bit different tonight. You game?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he nods. “Whatever you want.”

“Mmm, not quite.” He rolls over, leans back on a pile of shitty pillows and crosses his wrists above his head. He smirks when he sees Finn’s eyes widen, taking in the wanton arch of his chest. “Right now, I want to see _you_ take what you want. I’m all yours, hot stuff. However you want me.”

“You want me to…”

“Call the shots. Take the reins. The pilot’s seat’s all yours.”

Finn chuckles awkwardly. “I don’t think you want me flying any ships. You two are the pilots.”

“Oh, I’d say it depends on what you’re flying,” Poe wiggles his hips shamelessly, his cock bobbing in the cool air. Rey snorts incredulously.

“And Rey?”

“I want to watch you two. For now.”

“We’ve talked it over, Finn. And we’d never make you do anything you didn’t want, but the two of us thought it would be fun to see you try taking the lead from me.”

“Also hot,” Rey adds.

“Not just fun. Definitely also hot. Very hot. So?” He lets his legs fall further open. “You wanna give it a go?” He shoots his most disarming smile up at Finn. It’s cheating, he knows, but he hasn’t stayed alive by playing by the rules.

Finn cocks his head, inscrutable. “Anything I want?”

“Whatever you need, however you want it. Blank check, buddy. No judgment.”

Finn licks his lips. “Rey, hold his hands there.”

Oh, _yes_. This mission is already a success. A surge of adrenaline rushes through him. His cock probably visibly jumps with glee. But Rey doesn’t move like he expects. He looks over at her, closes and opens his fists. Her eyes tighten a hair, and _oh_ warm bands are suddenly encircling his wrists. He may not be Force-sensitive, but there’s no mistaking _her_ buzzing through his senses as she manipulate the whatever-life-power in (around?) him. He tries to move his wrists, but they’re stuck in place. It’s gentle, but utterly unyielding.

For a moment, Poe is back in captivity, Kylo Ren’s force-grip clamping around his temples with bands of poison steel – but he swallows back the memory. Rey is warm, and good, and watching him with parted lips. He trusts her with his life. He thinks he can feel her heartbeat against his pulse points. He winks up at her. “Glad to help you get some training in.”

It takes Finn a moment longer to catch on. When he does, he gasps her name, ever-adoring, then makes as if to kiss her. She hisses in displeasure. “Don’t break my focus.”

“Right. Force-stuff. Sorry.” For a second, Poe’s afraid he’s about to shrink back into himself, but then he turns back to Poe, and his expression is pure heat. “Is that good?”

“So far, so good,” Poe groans. “You wanna come here and make it even better?”

Finn grabs the back of his head and traps his mouth in a deep, open kiss. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Poe grins against him as they pull apart.

Finn presses his palm against Poe’s cock, just hard enough to be a promise. “Yeah, you will.”

Finn then begins a slow exploration of Poe’s body. This is nothing new to them, the quiet, patient hiss of skin against skin, etching the patterns of fingers into each other’s muscles. But it’s never been one-sided, not like this, and the inability to touch has Poe’s pulse beating high in his throat. He fixes Finn with his best bedroom eyes, daring him to do more. Finn sucks a mark into the V of Poe’s groin. “Harder,” Poe grunts, and Finn obliges. The mark will be there for days.

Poe has the best ideas. And Rey has the best ideas. They all have awesome ideas – especially Finn’s idea of now placing soft lips around the tip of Poe’s cock.

It’s just a tease, light suction around the head, but it’s taking all of Poe’s willpower not to buck up into his mouth. He sinks down a hair further, just enough to tongue at the sensitive vein on the underside, just like Poe likes, just like Poe taught him. Poe hisses out a harsh breath through his teeth. “Finn, that’s real nice, but you know this doesn’t have to be about me.”

Finn pulls off. “Not everything is about you, pilot. Maybe I want you hard for _me._ ” Rey snickers beside them.

Then Finn is squirting lube on his fingers, and reaching back to stretch himself, his face as serious as ever. Poe wants to ease the determination on his brow; tonight, at least, they have time. “Yeah, babe, that’s gorgeous. You get yourself nice and worked open for me,” he croons mindlessly. “Nice and wet, make yourself feel good, I wanna see you feel so good.”

Finn bares his teeth. He leans back, grabs Poe’s dick, rubs the head over the hot rim of his ass a few times. “And if I think faster will feel good?”

Poe twitches in his grip. “Fast works too, just show me what you want, just take what’s good for you.”

The heaviness around Poe’s wrists lifts. He turns his head, and Rey is thumbing at her clit with two fingers up inside herself. He doesn’t know how long she’s been at it; she’s always silent in her pleasure. One day he’ll learn to make her cry out in delight. His mouth waters at the thick scent of her.

Then Finn’s sinking down onto him. All three of them gasp in unison. The air around Rey practically crackles. Their hair is all standing on end. He can’t breathe, can’t speak for a few seconds. Finn clenches his face, hisses out a long breath, and then is fully seated on Poe.

Poe’s will cracks and he moves his freed hands to Finn’s legs, rubs little circles into his thighs. Finn’s eyes open at the contact. He gives a slow, lopsided smile, then pushes Poe’s wrists back above his head. Holding them there, he begins to carefully move up and down. They’re looking into each other’s eyes, breathing each other’s air. Poe doesn’t think he’s been harder in his life.

“You’re incredible,” he pants out. “Working my cock, using me however you want. You’re so good, Finn. Just keep doing what feels right. I’m all –”

“Do you never shut up?” Finn grits. “You wanted me to take charge? Here.” He lifts up almost off Poe’s cock, then slams down. “I’m doing what I want. Do I need to get Rey to sit on your face to stop your talking?”

Poe arches against his grip in want. “Sitting, yeah, good, that sounds good.”

“Tough, because right now, you’re all mine, Dameron.”

“Fuck. _Fuck_ , Finn.”

“Now stay there,” Poe rumbles against his chest, squeezing his wrists once before sitting up. Rey now has three fingers inside herself, and she’s breathing with the tight rhythm that means she’s close. But when Finn sits up, she springs at him and crashes her mouth into his. They’re beautiful together, his hand tangling in her dark hair, her panting into his generous mouth.   Finn thumbs at her clit, and that’s all it takes. She’s hiding her face in his neck, shuddering into his touch. Finn clenches around Poe as she comes, and the sight and sensation is nearly enough to set him off.

They only stay like that a moment. Rey’s orgasms are brief. She doesn’t like to be overwhelmed by pleasure for too long. She pulls her fingers out and unselfconsciously starts sucking the slick off of them.

“So,” Finn asks, quirking an eyebrow at Poe, “what do you think we should do with him?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just starts moving again, faster this time.

“Yeah,” Poe says. “You can do this with him. This is good.”

Rey flashes her teeth. She swipes her fingers between her legs, smears the mess in her palm, and starts pumping at Finn’s erection. He jolts forward at the touch, his thumbs pressing into Poe’s ribs, his head thrown back. From his huffing breaths, he’s close.

Poe wants to stroke at the shudder in Finn’s powerful thighs. He wants to bend his knees and thrust up to meet Finn’s rhythm. He wants to place his hand on top of Rey’s, to smooth away the furrow between her brows. He wants to bite the gasps out of both their lips. But he’s promised that this is Finn’s show, so he tightens his fists until his joints creak and watches the marvel bouncing on his dick.

Finn comes with a low cry, Rey’s steady hand spraying his come almost up to Poe’s chin. He collapses forward so he and Poe are chest to sticky, heaving chest. Rey follows them down, feather light. He can feel her bright eyes on them.

After a few long moments, Finn rolls off him with a groan. “Was that ‘pilot’s seat’ enough for you, squadron leader? 

Poe grins at him. “You are very nearly perfect.”

“Very nearly!” Finn nearly leaps off the bed.

“Unless you wanna be done here…” Poe shoots a meaningful look at his still-hard dick.

“Five minutes ago, you were all ‘take your time’ and now it’s all ‘hurry up,’” Finn teases back, settling down into the mattress, and it makes Poe’s heart swell.

“Come here, you two.” Poe at last uncrosses his wrists and throws an arm around each of their shoulders. They curl into him, and Force, he could die from the sweetness of how they mirror each other. He doesn’t _mean_ the motion as another sign of impatience, but Finn snorts and wraps a hand around Poe. With Finn steadily jerking him, and Rey scraping light, idle fingernails along his collarbone, he rises to a lazy orgasm. It washes over him in slow waves, intertwining with the first tendrils of sleep.

The room is perfectly quiet but for the polyrhythm of their breaths. “Make that perfectly perfect,” Poe mutters into the silence, and feels Finn smile into him.

They should all head straight into the fresher, but they can luxuriate in this moment, just for the simple pleasure of claiming it as theirs. Tonight, at least, they have time.


End file.
